The Tuth About Everything
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: What if everything you knew about Naruto was wrong? What if the one you thought was a hero was actually a villain all along? what if he was the cause of so many people's hatred. what if the person who was thought to have been a Villain was actually the one person you could count on the most?
1. Chapter 1

Team 7 consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki under Kakashi Hatake. They had just met each other at least as a team. Kakashi was vague and only gave his name. Sasuke's revolved around killing his brother and building his clan again. Sakura's was around marrying Sasuke.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki. And you don't need to know anything about me." Said Naruto, "You don't trust me enough to tell me anything about you that isn't public knowledge. Then why should I trust you."

Kakashi was surprised but said, "Very well. Meet at field 3 at 5 am don't eat you'll puke."

With that he left and Sakura said, "What was that?"

"We're not officially on the advancement program yet. We have to prove to our Jonin sensei that we belong in the advancement program." Said Naruto as he stood up, "I suggest disobeying the suggestion about eating. You're going to need the food and energy."

"Shut up baka. Like you know anything." Said Sakura

"Dobe." Said Sasuke as he left

Once gone Naruto scoffed and said, "You're the morons. Oh well not my fault. I tied. You fail that's on you. Go tell Gramps I'm going to come see him, Owl."

Kakashi thought he'd been seen till an ANBU NE came out and said, "Yes Naruto-sama."

When he left Naruto looked around and then sighed as he said, "God damn it, why? Least he didn't see Owl. Guess I get to lose my tail first.

Kakashi almost lost Naruto several times. But kept up with him. But Koi did loose Naruto and he laughed and said, "Still the best. Have me followed will you. Well take that Sarutobi you old coot."

 _A/N: Just something I wrote while not having internet. I haven't seen too many of these ones. So what do you think? Good so far?_

 _As always please read and review. Next chapter coming soon. This is just a teaser chapter to see if things go alright. So I need feedback on whether to even continue this or not. And I know it's not much to go on but still I'd like the feedback anyway._

 _Ja'ne_

 _LadyEudave05_


	2. Chapter 2

That shocked Kakashi and Naruto turned from the village on top of the Yondaime's head and went to the forest. Kakashi followed and found a large compound he didn't know was there. He entered with Naruto. As soon as he entered he smiled a real smile. Making Kakashi gasp silent at the sheer beauty of it on Naruto's face. He watched as Naruto was rushed by several younger onyx eyed, raven haired kids with pale skin. All of them exclaimed, "Naruto-Nissan."

Naruto hugged them and said, "Hey my little crows. How are you?"

"Why you here Naruto?" said an older boy from the shadows.

"Came to see Gramps. Had owl inform him." said Naruto, "So you going to come give me a hug or no flicker?"

He body flickered over and hugged Naruto and said, "Hello Naru."

"Hello Shisui." Said Naruto

Kakashi was shocked they were Uchiha children. Naruto walked with him and a frail old man using a cane with black shaggy hair his right eye covered by an eye patch an x shaped scar on his chin. He wore blue pants with a white haori and high-length sandals. His right arm was hidden by a robe. Kakashi knew him. He was Danzo Shimura.

Naruto closed the distance and hugged him and said, "Grandpa."

Danzo hugged him back and said, "My little Maelstrom. Why did you want to see me?"

"It's not fair Gramps. That old bastard put me on the Hound's team." Said Naruto near tears, "I got Haruno and Sasuke."

"We knew that was going to happen buddy." Said Danzo petting his head, "We knew he was going to place you with Kakashi. We knew he was going to place you with him so that if you became a problem he could order him to eliminate you quick enough the Kyuubi wouldn't get freed or be able to heal you."

Kakashi was horrified that was why Naruto was placed with him and not cause of his grades and Naruto said, "I know but why did he have to put me with him? I's not fair. I hate him Grandpa." Said Naruto

Kakashi thought he meant him when Danzo said, "Hush sweetie. I know you hate Hiruzen. Who could blame you after everything he's done to you. But you know why you have Sasuke on your team. I explained this as well."

"I know. But that isn't Sasuke. That isn't my Firefly. That is someone running around with my Firefly's face. It's not fair Grandpa. Why did that fool have to take him too?" said Naruto crying, "Wasn't bad enough he took my parents or Sasuke's he had to separate us too."

"I know baby I know." Said Danzo trying to comfort him, "I'm trying to find a way to counter whatever Hiruzen did but you have to be patient."

Naruto moved and wiped his face off and then moved the robe. Showing a heavily scared useless arm. Kakashi actually watched Naruto place his head against his arm and Danzo gave a sad smile as he said, "Don't worry about me Maelstrom. I get by just fine. It's a burden I would gladly take a thousand times. I just wish it hadn't been for nothing."

Naruto looked at him and when he removed the patch Kakashi saw an empty eye socket and Naruto reached up and touched his face as he said, 'you paid a high price trying to save my parents Grandfather. That monkey will pay for everything." He moved away and angrily added, "He murdered my clan. He lied to my mother. Had her kidnapped by Kumo. Lied to Jiraiya and Tsunade about their son dying. Tricked my parents into getting together. Killed off all my sisters making my parents think they lost 'em. Told the bastard Tobi where to find them. That my mom had the fox. He made sure they had to sacrifice themselves. He made my parents seal the fox in m. then tried to manipulate me to be loyal to him. Setting up the beatings and fox hunts so he could pick up the pieces all the while stealing from me. Keeping me ignorant of everything. Placing seals on me to keep me compliant to his wishes. Setting up Hiashi with Kumo. Ordering all non-sharingan Uchiha killed. Trying to steal Shisui's eyes because they can control a person's mind and blame you. Manipulating Itachi to murder them all. Then stealing my Sasuke from me. Turning my sweet innocent firefly against me. Falsifying documents and evidence to drive Orochimaru out just because he tried to tell Jiraiya and Tsunade the truth. He will pay for everything he's done. If Rochi-oji doesn't kill him I will. I swear to everything that is holy I will kill him with my bare hands and enjoy it as the life leaves his eyes."

Danzo grabbed his face and said, "Yes maelstrom hush now. Recite."

"I am the Ocean. I am the Sea." Said Naruto repeatedly

"There now no need to get worked up. Shisui and his non-Sharingan cousins are safe here in our home. Itachi is infiltrating Tobi's group and recruiting people to our side. Hizashi is safe and here. He's in the library teaching the kids. Orochimaru has been recruited by Itachi and is currently a Kage of his own village. Even found two of your cousins. One is with Itachi and Rochi has the other. Raikage A is not happy his village has been used by Hiruzen anymore than you are. Your Cousin that's with Itachi has already been notified of you and Hiruzen's involvement in the murder of his friend, brother, and teammate. He is the Kage in Ame now. Jiraiya and Tsunade will be told the truth once Hiruzen is dealt with. Both will be pissed. And the Daimyo is already informed that a new Hokage is needed. He just wants more proof. Mizuki is with Orochimaru where he belongs with his younger brother Kabuto who is very happy to be there with Orochimaru as opposed to being used as a pawn for Hiruzen. Mizuki has even sent his thanks to you for helping him escape undetected that night." Said Danzo petting his head, "Both are happy and grateful to you for your help."

Kakashi was horrified and Naruto sighed and said, "What do I do about Haruno? She'll be a problem. Her family is extremely loyal to the monkey. They want her to breed with Sasuke the first chance he's unconscious."

"Yes but she is young enough to be swayed." Said Danzo

"And Hound? How am I to sway an Ex-ANBU captain that is loyal to a murderous backstabbing puss sucking traitor?" said Naruto

"He is already conflicted aren't you?" said Danzo, "Come on out Kakashi."

Kakashi came out and Naruto snarled, "Bastard."

"Now, now Naruto be nice." Said Danzo, "What is your take on this?"

"I don't know sir. For all I know your filling his head with lies." Said Kakashi who looked at the kids, "But I also can't ignore evidence. So I trust the Uchiha part."

Danzo said, "Let me show you some proof of his betrayal toward your sensei."

Naruto said, "How long do I get to keep it off?"

"Just till you leave." Said Danzo who then tapped his head with a chakra hand.

 _A/N: Wow that is a long list of charges against Hiruzen. And to think we all thought he was a good guy._

 _Wonder what Kakashi is going to do?_

 _Rating is due to swear words._

 _Ja'ne_

 _LadyEudave05_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto went out of focus then came back. He was 5'9" 105 Lbs. roughly. Long sun blonde butt length hair pulled into a low tail the back while the top was spiked all over with white highlights. He was lean but packed muscle. He had sky blue eyes. Sun kissed skin. 6 whisker marks and twin red lines from his eyes. Naruto tore the remaining shirt and jacket off since it was ripped and stretched his cramped muscles. "Man I can't wait till I don't have to have a seal on anymore." Said Naruto smiling

"I know kiddo." Said Danzo, "Just manage for a little while more."

Kakashi was shocked. Naruto looked like Jiraiya and Minato. He said, "So what we doing?"

Naruto cautiously said, "You're going to help us betray the Sandaime?"

"Yes I am." said kakashi, "You've given sufficient evidence to prove he's a liar and a murderer."

"You should know Kakashi, your father didn't kill himself because of a failed mission. Hiruzen wanted him to kill you. Your clan is too dangerous to him cause of your ties to Kumo. Your father took his own life to save you. I tried to hide him here but Rochi and I got there too late." Said Danzo giving the man an apologetic look while he touched his arm, "Minato was gotten rid of cause he refused to do what Hiruzen wanted. He had his own philosophy and wanted to do things his way." He gave a sad sigh, "Clans here are prisoners. The seal used by the Hyuuga was Hiruzen's doing. It's to control them. With half their family bound by a seal that he can activate to kill them they listen."

"Again what do we do?" said kakashi

"You need to train your team for war. Rochi plans on attacking during the exams. He's trying to get Suna's help. So get them ready. Your team will be essential to the plans. They will be needed to keep the majority of the focus off of Hiruzen and Rochi until it's too late." Said Danzo

"Alright they'll be ready." Said Kakashi who looked at Naruto, "The test is team work."

Naruto nodded and said, "thank you sensei." He looked at Danzo, 'Can I take him up to my room?"

"yes." Said Danzo smiling, "stop in and say hi to Torune on your way. He's gotten pretty lonely. And ain't been able to get out to spy on his cousin with Hiruzen increasing security lately."

Naruto nodded and they went into the compound and kakashi said, "OK so what was Orochimaru really doing? I saw some of his labs Naruto I know not all of that was faked."

Naruto said, "Come on I'll show you."

They went down a corridor and came to a room and Naruto put on a white suit and said, "You have to wear it."

They were dressed like on would in a hospital isolation room or quarantine zone. And when they came into a room a door closed on them and air blasted around them and then stopped and Naruto said, "Clean room."

They went in and down a hallway to another room at the end of the hallway and Naruto said, "Hey Atasuke. Getting bored in here yet?"

"Naruto-kun. Come to visit me in my lonely isolation." Said a sickly voice

They came in and he said, "Who's this?"

"Kakashi Hatake I'd like you to meet Atasuke. He's Orochimaru's son." Said Naruto and smiled, "Atasuke this is my Jonin sensei."

Atasuke was a boy with long white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion that he inherited from his father. He was hooked up to tons of machines and his voice was muffled due to the oxygen mask over his face and he reached up to remove it when Naruto stopped him and said, "Don't even try it. The last time you took it off you almost died. I don't think Rochi-oji would like it if you died Suke."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah your probably right." He smiled, "Any word from father?"

"He'll be here for the Chuunin exams. And I am sure he will come see you." said Naruto smiling under his mask.

Kakashi was watching them and when they left Naruto removed his mask once outside where they started said, "Atasuke is deathly ill. He was born too prematurely on a battlefield in the middle of a contamination zone. Hiruzen refused to send anyone after Orochimaru's family that was living in the middle of the zone. HE begged gramps for help and got it. Several ANBU NE lost their lives playing pass the baby. They ran relay with Atasuke. One ran in and when he died another was immediately summoned to the spot to continue on. Each one is engraved on the stone with a small star mark. They went above and beyond their duty to save a fellow Nin's family." Naruto removed everything, "Atasuke grew up but when he was three he started showing signs of the contamination. His lungs didn't develop right and his blood is literally poisonous to him. He shows signs of radiation poisoning. Sever signs actually. His blood has to be constantly filtered with machines or it starts burning him from the inside out. He takes that mask off and he can't breathe and starts convulsing. It's a medicine Orochimaru designed that keeps most of the effects of the contamination at bay."

HE looked at kakashi and said, "Hiruzen told him to just let nature take its course that he couldn't be bothered to expend millions of dollars and hours of man power to look for a cure. That he couldn't ask grandma to even spend her time helping her teammate. To make sure she wouldn't help him ever he had Nawaki placed on Orochimaru's team and killed him. She refused to help Rochi-oji with anything after that blaming him for great Uncle Nawaki's death."

"So he's been trying to reverse all this then?" said kakashi

"He's trying to cure him. Yes he does use people but they were traitors to the village to begin with. Criminal's not innocent people. He only took those who would've been executed anyway. He gave them the same contaminate Atasuke had been exposed too and the same levels to see if any of his medicine works to curb it or cure it outright. It's how he found the current one." Said Naruto, "Kabuto has been helping him. He has medical training and is on pair if not better than Gran is and was."

"Wow." Said Kakashi that was an impressive feet and frowned, "And it seems the charges just keep growing in regards to Hiruzen."

"I know and we don't plan on him having any say either. We're going to make sure he can't martyr himself for the cause. If he does then nothing will change the next Hokage will be made to follow his way of thinking. And we don't want that." said Naruto as he walked down the corridor only for Kakashi to stop him.

"What did you mean when you said Sasuke was an imposter wearing your Firefly's face?" said Kakashi

Naruto never looked at him as he said, "You'll see when we get to my room."

With that he left and Kakashi followed they passed the library and Naruto ducked inside to see if Torune was there and they ran across the class and Hizashi said, "Naruto nice to see you again."

"And you Hizashi-san. Sorry nothing to report from your family though. If it helps Neji got rookie of the year last year and is now training under Gai-san. And Hinata is on a team with Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino." Said Naruto smiling

"Thank you Naruto." Said Hizashi smiling and seeing who was with him, "Kakashi welcome."

"Hello Hyuuga-sama. It is good to see you are still among the living." Said Kakashi smiling

"Yes well that is thanks to Naruto here. He's the one who set it up with Kumo's Kage. He wanted Hiashi's bargaining chip gone. Hiruzen was using me against my brother and every time he did something the monkey didn't like he'd punish me. With me out of the way my brother isn't pressured as much." Said Hizashi who smiled, "if it weren't for the age I'd nominate Naruto for the chair. All of this everything is his doing. Yes Danzo has been doing this behind Hiruzen's back for years but not on the scale it is now. Naruto actually managed to make some headway in this strike back. It was his idea to get the wind Daimyo to start out sourcing all the missions and crippling Suna so they would want revenge. It was sneaky and underhanded but very effective. Turns out the man is fan of Datenshi and Naruto happens to know the author quite well and got him a whole collection signed by the author and he gets a new one every time it's published with a person signature too."

"I've read those actually their really good. On par with Icha Icha even." Said kakashi

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you sensei. I'm glad you think so."

Kakashi looked at him weird and Hizashi chuckled and a voice behind him said, "HE said thank you for the compliment. Why cause Naruto is the author of those books."

Naruto smiled and hugged the boy as he said, "hello Torune." He moved and held his face, "Your cousin is on Kiba-kun and Hinata-Chan's team. And if you want I can get a message to him."

Torune smiled and said, "Tell him I miss him and never give up."

"I will promise." Said Naruto smiling, "And if I can't then Sensei will." He looked at Kakashi, "Right."

"You bet." Said kakashi

Hizashi said, "Torune meet Hatake kakashi. Kakashi meet Torune Aburame. Shibi's nephew and adopted son."

Naruto said, "Hiruzen deemed him too dangerous to be allowed to live. He tried to kill him so gramps saved him by bringing him here instead. Torune's bugs are Rinkaichu just like his father Shikuro."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "He was a good man."

"You should know Torune, Shino managed to cross breed your Rinkaichu with his own Kikaichu and got some that have your Kikaichu's traits.' Said Naruto smiling

"I knew he could do it. Why because he's my little brother." Said Torune

When they left the library they went up and Naruto said hi to a few people on the way that Kakashi knew had died on missions or from assassinations. When they got to the room Naruto opened it and they went in. kakashi was shocked. The whole roof was made of glass windows. The walls were painted to look like a forest. And the floor was hardwood floors except where his bed was sitting which was tatami mates on which a futon sat with a black bed cover and a red comforter with what looked like Uchiha fans with Uzu swirls combined on them. And pillows with the same designs on them. And there was a whole wall of nothing but pictures and one of nothing but drawings. They were very good too. And he took a closer look at the photos. And was completely surprised.

All the photos had Naruto and Sasuke. They were hugging and there was one where Sasuke was smiling as his head sat against his. Some was of them sleeping together. But in all of them you could see one thing. Both of them wore a busted stone necklace. It was a ying yang eight trigrams seal. And Naruto said, "That's what I meant. Sasuke and I were inseparable, joined at the hip, the other half to a whole."

"You were lovers." Said Kakashi

"As much as a child could be yeah." Said Naruto who sighed as he leaned on a desk, "But I lost my firefly a while ago. If you think it's hard to look at me because I look like dad. Try it from mine. Being that close to someone and then having them ripped away from you in an instant. All because of a conniving old bastard playing god."

Kakashi frowned and said, "We'll try getting him back. Maybe showing him these will break whatever hold he has on him."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Like a memory seal done by the Yamanaka's."

"Yeah.' Said Kakashi, "Just seeing you wouldn't do it. He'd need to be reminded of what it is he's lost."

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright then after our test then."

Kakashi nodded and said, "I'll keep the photos with me. He won't expect me to have them."

"Thank you and please be careful with them." said Naruto, "They're the only copy of them. He destroyed everything else."

"No problem." Said Kakashi taking the photos down and placing them in a sealing scroll before summoning his dog, "Pakkun take this to your library and keep it hidden until I ask for it. And only when I ask for it."

"Got it Kakashi." Said Pakkun taking it and leaving

"He'll make sure it's safe." Said Kakashi smiling

"So yeah this is my room." Said Naruto, "You like it?"

"It's unique I will give you that. To have a glass roof." Said Kakashi

"Yeah I like watching the stars so Gramps had a glass roof put in for me. Plus I got the mural for nothing. Sasuke's elder brother Sai he painted it for me. He's between Itachi and Sasuke. He doesn't have the Sharingan." Said Naruto who saw him, "Artist."

He came in and smiled as he said, "Hello Naruto."

"Sensei this is Sai Uchiha. Sai this is Hatake Kakashi. He's mine and Sasuke's Jonin sensei." Said Naruto

"Nice to meet you Hatake-san." Said Sai

"Nice to meet you Sai." Said Kakashi

Sai said, "I'm sorry to just stop in and leave but Shimura-san has a mission for me."

"Yeah alright see ya when you get back. And be careful.' Said Naruto smiling, 'and tell crow is said hi.'

He left and Naruto said, "Itachi and him talk constantly. He keeps an eye on Sasuke here and reports back to Itachi. Tachi isn't happy that Hiruzen has messed with his brother's head."

"Oh I bet." Said Kakashi, "No worries I promise everything will be ready for when Orochimaru comes. Who are we planning to take over for Hiruzen?"

"It's a tossup. We had originally asked Oji but he declined and said he was fine. He only asks we help him make Otogakure a real recognized Nin village by the summit. So it's a tossup between Gramps and Gran." Said Naruto, "Gramps has his spy network which is needed so it might be Gran that takes over. And Homura and Koharu will be promoted and sent to the capital. But what they don't know is that they are actually going to be executed by the Daimyo for treason against him. Just as Hiruzen is but by our hands." He smiled viciously, "And if I can figure out a way to do it I will be the one to do it."

Kakashi said, "You really fooled everyone kiddo."

"Damn straight I have. He has taken everything from me. Made my life a living hell for his own personal gains. I will have my revenge and I will make him pay for murdering my parents for nothing." Said Naruto angrily

Kakashi said, "I know it's risky but we can use this. He has no idea that you're in on it. If we can get you there and have a clone as well. Then we can use this."

Naruto smiled and said, "We don't need it. Oji can bring dad back. The second Hokage made a Jutsu that brings the dead back to life. But Orochimaru is the only one able to bring them back from the Shikigami."

"You're going to sick Minato-sensei on him." said kakashi

"Damn straight I Am." said Naruto smiling, "I stole the scroll for a reason sensei. I slipped Mizuki a copy of the whole damn scroll to give to oji to use."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "Sneaky."

 _A/N: What's going to happen next? Will Hiruzen catch on? Will Kakashi's theory work on Sasuke? Will they be free finally? Will Naruto get his revenge or have to run for his life with everyone involved? Tune in next time to find out._


End file.
